


Sexy Fire Pun

by CrocodileTears



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Job, F/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocodileTears/pseuds/CrocodileTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy times with Angrstrom's OC character, Ember. Grillby's wife likes to mess around with teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Fire Pun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Angstrom).



Surface life was great for the Nicecream salesman. Plenty of new customers to enjoy a frozen treat. Even if it was winter. The blue bunny sat himself on a park bench and watched snow drakes ice skating. It was a clear sunny day and he tilted his head back to soak in some much needed warmth. The jovial salesman closed his eyes, serene and warm. Too warm. He looked down to see a busty blue fire elemental leaning over him and rubbing his his crotch through his pants. Her flames didn’t sear and only radiated a gentle warmth. He could just barely make out a mischievous grin and faint devious eyes where her face would be. The sensation on his groin was far from unpleasant.

He recognized her as Grillby’s wife, seeing her back in the underground sometimes. With a giggle she positioned herself with her legs on either side of his, kneeling on the park bench and straddling his growing erection. The embarrassed bunny blurted out beginnings of protest as the fiery cougar just rubbed her crotch against his. She wore a thin pair of yoga pants and a tight sweater that failed to contain her remarkable chest. Her breasts gave a youthful bounce every time she thrusted gently into her prey. The salesman looked around as if for help and found only a few hushed laughs as people passed by, no one seeming to care. Ember just kept going at it, and the helpless teenager simply groaned “Oh god…”

Just as the erection felt painfully confined, the blue vixen quickly let herself off the bench. He thought he was in the clear before she suddenly undid his pants and exposed his member to the cool air. Before he could say or do anything to protest she gave a few firm squeezes, dropping out a couple drops of pre. The bunny’s head slowly fell backwards, wishing for the torment to end. The mischievous fire elemental didn’t like to be ignored and gave his balls a gentle massage. Her warm hands felt amazing on his prick, little sparks of pleasure teasing his mind. He didn’t get to enjoy it for too long before the sensations stopped. He looked down thinking, he would be finally free to leave the embarrassing scene, and saw the milf’s huge ass mere inches from his dick. 

She stared back at him, still with that same smile and gave her gifted tush a little bounce. The Nicecream salesman just stared at that soft crevice, just barely making out the outline of her vulva. His shaft swelled with desire and she gave another little bounce to entice him. Despite his earlier apprehension he couldn’t help but grab her round cheeks and squeeze his prick between them. It felt like heaven itself had surrounded his dick, as the heat and pressure tantalized his senses. Ember looked overjoyed the young bunny had accepted her invitation and quickly went to work bouncing her rear end along his shaft. She worked her ass around his stiff member with swift strokes, eagerly expecting his liquid appreciation. The fortunate bunny squeezed her cheeks as much as he could without feeling like he would hurt the angel before him.

His tongue hung out his mouth, dripping saliva. He no longer cared if onlookers got a free show, all his attention focused on the wondrous buttjob he was being granted. Her soft backside yielded to his fingers, their owner not seeming to mind their rough treatment. The cushiony “flesh” molded around his shaft perfectly as if his dick was always meant be there, hotdogging the older monster woman. Unable to withstand the torturous pleasure, the younger monster erupted, his cum spraying all over Ember’s butt and lower back. The blue bunny let out various moans and gasps as his intense orgrasm finally died down. The fire elemental adjusted her shorts and used her magic to sear off the virile mess the teen had left behind. The only evidence of the torrid affair was the bunny’s flaccid cock which he couldn’t be bother to tuck back into his uniform. Ember gave him a quick peck on the cheek and whispered “I think my daughter would like you” before sauntering away, leaving a farewell view of her glorious ass.

As he longingly stared at the mysterious woman, he heard a pair of high pitched laughs. He quickly turned his head to see Catty and Bratty, covering their gossipy mouths in a failed attempt to stifle their jeering. The Nicecream salesman quickly made himself presentable before jogging back to his cart and away from the awkward encounter.


End file.
